


С Днём Рождения, Хастур!

by lazy_gemini, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_gemini/pseuds/lazy_gemini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Хастур потерял память.
Kudos: 13
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020: внеконкурс





	С Днём Рождения, Хастур!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок на день рождения кэпа команды.

Азирафель вошёл в магазин, отряхнув на пороге зонт от капель дождя. Он снял плащ и повесил его на вешалку. Повёл носом. Со стороны кухни тянуло ароматом свежесваренного кофе. «Значит, Кроули дома», — мелькнула мысль, от которой внутри моментально разлилось волнующее тепло.

Азирафель улыбнулся и поспешил на кухню. Но на пороге замер от неожиданности и улыбка постепенно сползла с его губ.

Кроули, в самом деле, был здесь. Но не один. Рядом с ним на соседнем табурете сидел Хастур, чинно сложив на колени руки в драных перчатках. Демон выглядел точно так же, каким его запомнил Азирафель год назад. Именно в таком виде — в дырявом плаще, ботинках на платформе, с нечесанными растрепанными волосами — Хастур валялся тогда без сознания под ногами у Азирафеля. Кроули цеплялся за руку ангела, в глазах его плескался ужас.

Азирафель быстро взглянул на Кроули. Нет, его любимый сейчас был совершенно спокоен, дружелюбно протягивал Хастуру чайную ложечку. Азирафель поднял бровь.

— Так его уже выпустили? — вырвалось у него против воли.

Хастур, услышав голос Азирафеля, вздрогнул и поспешно оглянулся. Кроули, наконец, тоже заметил вернувшегося хозяина магазина. Он начал подавать за спиной Хастура отчаянные знаки Азирафелю, но тот лишь недоуменно переводил взгляд с одного демона на другого.

Хастур казался растерянным. Он вёл себя необычно тихо и — Азирафель не верил своим глазам! — чуть виновато улыбался.

Наконец, Кроули не выдержал, и подскочил.

— Хастур. Ты посиди немного. Вот кофе, пей, там печенье. Мне надо на пару слов... — он продолжал яростно подмигивать Азирафелю.

Через минуту они прикрыли дверь на кухню, и Кроули уже тащил Азирафеля в сторону подсобки.

— Кроули. Ты мне объяснишь, что происходит? — хмурился Азирафель.

— Сейчас, сейчас, — торопливо шептал Кроули.

Когда они оказались в подсобке, Кроули закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней спиной. Он шумно выдохнул.

— Короче. Тут такое дело, ангел... — начал Кроули и тут же перебил себя. — Ты помнишь, что произошло с Хастуром в прошлом году? В этот самый день?

Азирафель кивнул.

— Разумеется. Он ворвался к нам в магазин, начал угрожать тебе, я вмешался и врезал ему хорошенько по голове статуэткой.

— Ох, ангел, я потом тебя расцелую за «наш магазин». Но сейчас кратенько о деле. В общем, после того раза Хастура забрали Вниз... Но быстро выпнули обратно на Землю.

— Об этом я в курсе, — сухо ответил Азирафель, сложив руки на груди. — Он потерял память и воображает себя человеком. Но я думал, что его содержат в психиатрической клинике?

Кроули поморщился.

— В этом всё дело. Его лечащий врач утверждает, что Хастуру больше нет смысла лежать в больнице. Он полностью дееспособен, но как человек. Понимаешь? И будет считать себя человеком, пока его окружают приятные эмоции.

— Приятные?

— Да! Добрые. Тёплые. Радостные, — каждое слово Кроули произносил, почти с отвращением выплевывая из себя.

— Ну, хорошо, а что он делает здесь? — спросил Азирафель.

— Мы — единственные, кого он помнит. Меня он считает дальним родственником. Тебя... в общем, тоже родственником. И, честно, Азирафель, я ненавижу быть добреньким...

Азирафель хмыкнул.

— Но в этом случае я готов превратиться в сахарный сироп, лишь бы этот чёртов Хастур и дальше думал, что он — обычный человек!

— Понимаю... — медленно протянул Азирафель.

— И вот что ещё. Когда я отвозил его в больницу в прошлом году, у меня спросили дату его рождения. И я брякнул 17 декабря. Ну, тот день, когда ты так удачно треснул его по голове. И сегодня...

— Так, — произнёс Азирафель. — И сегодня у него «день рождения?».

— Ангел, ты очень умный... — заискивающе начал Кроули. — Ты же знаешь, устраивать праздники — не мой конёк...

— Ну не скажи... Нашу 6001 годовщину мы отпраздновали очень... бурно, — подмигнул ему Азирафель.

Кроули передёрнуло.

— С Хастуром я такое проворачивать не собираюсь, — отрезал он.

Азирафель усмехнулся и приобнял Кроули.

— Я всё понял, мой дорогой. В нашу задачу теперь входит поддерживать дружеские отношения с Хастуром, оградить от отрицательных эмоций и окружить его заботой и теплом, чтобы он и дальше жил в блаженном неведении о своём демоническом происхождении. Я прав?

Кроули потянулся поцеловать Азирафеля, восхищенно пробормотав:

— Я же говорил, ты очень умный, ангел.

— А ты — подхалим. Пойдём. Наш дорогой друг уже заждался.

Через полчаса Азирафель хлопотал на кухне, подвязав передник. Он стоял у плиты, в сковородке у него шкворчало. Кроули расставлял на шоколадном торте тонкие разноцветные свечки. Хастур светился от удовольствия и восторженно прикладывал руки к груди.

— Друзья, я так рад! Так рад! — признавался он, утирая невольную слезу уголком салфетки.

— Это хорошо, хорошо, — отвечал Кроули. — Радуйся и дальше. Кстати, сколько свечек... в смысле лет тебе исполняется, тут-то помнишь?

— Нет, — с сожалением мотнул головой Хастур.

— А, я всё равно забыл, сколько уже воткнул, — махнул рукой Кроули.

— Удивительно, что наш дорогой друг запомнил своё любимое блюдо! — с улыбкой проговорил Азирафель, ставя на стол дымящуюся тарелку.

— О, да! — воскликнул Хастур. В чёрных глазах его загорелись жадные огоньки. — Обожаю сырники!

Азирафель с умилением смотрел на демона, налегающего на угощение. А потом они зажгли свечи, пропели: «С днём рождения тебя!», и Азирафель торжественно поднёс в подарок Хастуру комплект нового белья и носков. А после угощения они втроём поехали в парк развлечений.

Пока Хастур с огромным облаком розовой ваты в руке с восторгом кружился на карусели, выбрав себе из всех фигур — лягушку, Азирафель тихонько пихнул локтем в бок Кроули.

— Хорошо, что мы так и не завели собаку, мой дорогой.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что жаба — лучше лабрадора? — ухмыльнулся Кроули.

— До тех пор, пока она об этом не помнит, — да! — ответил ему Азирафель и положил голову ему на плечо.


End file.
